Everything Turns to You
by Insertrandomusername
Summary: There is a club called Club Phoenix. After meeting the owner, Draco is invited to watch a movie with some old... "friends". Rated M for slash in later chapters, sort of angsty some places. Didn't mean for it to be, but it started living its own life.
1. Welcome Home, Son

**A/N**

Soo… still trying to get rid of my writer's block by writing lots and lots of fanfics. Kind of working – at least I'm writing something! I know it kind of sucks, and it feels awkward to read (at least I think so – maybe I've just read it too many times), but I'm half-proud of the plot.

Anyway! Chaptered fic, I have written a few chapters already and I have the ending written down, so it won't be another "I will probably never finish this" fic. I will update regularly, so I'm hoping someone'll like it.

The characters are slightly OOC, some more than others, but it is deliberate. No worries.

**Warnings**: For the first chapters there really are no warnings, but it's rated M for later chapters. There'll be some boy-on-boy love, so if that's not your cup of tea, I suggest you stop reading right now.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the Harry Potter universe. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, a goddess among men.

The title of the fic, Everything Turns to You, is a song by the band Loney, Dear. The title of the chapter, Welcome Home Son, is a song by the band Radical Face. Great songs.

…

"_This is the owner of Club Phoenix. Your friend is passed out in the toilets. You need to come pick him up_."

Draco groaned. This happened way too often. But he would always go pick him up – after all, if it hadn't been for him, Draco would still have been a friendless outcast who was still held responsible for the crimes he committed during the war. He was, in the wizarding world. Thanks to Noel, he had managed to build a life in the muggle world. It was the last place Draco would have expected to find himself, but now that he was there he realised he was happier than he had ever been.

Of course, there's always a price to pay. He just thought himself lucky that the only price he had to pay was to pick up drunk Noel every once in a while.

He picked up his keys and put on his jacket, closing the front door behind him before he walked down the stairs. He lived in an apartment in a small town called Ashford – probably the least magical place on the face of the earth. But it was close enough to Canterbury and London, Canterbury being one of the most magical places in England. He lived mostly like a muggle – he still had his wand, and he was allowed to do magic, but he lived in a muggle town, drove a muggle car, and had a muggle job.

After five years of living in the muggle world, Draco still hadn't gotten used to everything. He still made a fool of himself by not knowing things like who Abraham Lincoln was. He hadn't been magical, so it wasn't something Draco had been taught.

The reason Draco was always the one being texted was because he was listed as "ICE designated driver". Apparently muggles used the abbreviation ICE in front of names to contact in case of emergency.

Club Phoenix was a very popular club downtown. Noel had passed out there several times, but this was the first time Draco had been texted by the owner. He probably owed him a huge apology for all the overtime he must've paid his employees while they were watching after Noel. He sighed as he parked in front of the club, which was deserted. He climbed out of the car, and walked towards the front door, which was now closed. He knocked twice, putting his ear against the door.

"Hello?" he shouted, before taking a step back. Nothing. He waited a few more seconds, before stepping up to knock again. Just as he put his ear to the door to listen for footsteps, someone pushed the door open forcefully, smacking Draco straight in the face. "OW! FUCK!" he shouted, bending over to hold his bleeding nose. He stumbled back, but the person who opened the door caught his elbow before he could fall over.

"Careful!" the man said, still holding his elbow. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you'd be standing so close to the door," he apologized, and Draco shook his head while still bending over to clutch his nose.

"Don't worry 'bout it, it's not your fault," he said, his voice tight. It hurt like fuck, but he wasn't worried about it being broken or anything – he'd fix it with a flick of his wand. He straightened up to look at who he assumed was the club owner, holding his nose to stop the bleeding. He stared straight into a pair of green eyes underneath a mop of dark hair and a lightning bolt scar. At the moment Draco couldn't see it, but he knew it was there.

"Potter," he said, surprised. He couldn't even muster a sneer, he was so surprised. Potter looked just as surprised at he was. He took a step back, letting go of Draco's elbow.

"Malfoy," he replied, and Draco could see him reaching for his wand. Draco managed a short snicker, shaking his head. His hands were still on his nose.

"Don't worry Potter; I'm just here to pick up my friend. You don't have to get your wand." Potter slowly took his hand away, wandless. He took a step back, holding out an arm towards the open door.

"Feel free to step inside," he said, suspicious. Draco nodded as best he could while holding his nose, and stepped past Potter. Draco was tired of being hateful. He was tired of running away, he was tired of fighting. He just couldn't be bothered anymore – he had built a life for himself where he didn't need to worry about having to fight. He knew he could trust Potter to not attack him, but he knew Potter couldn't trust him not to.

Noel was propped up against the bar, a glass of water next to him. He was snoring loudly. Draco sighed, and bent down to wake him up.

"Noel, mate, it's time to go home," he said, tiredly. The only reason he was still up when he got the text was because he had to put in a few hours extra work, meaning he had just gotten home when he got the text. He was exhausted, and he just wanted to get home and sleep.

Noel's head snapped up, and his eyes opened slowly. When he saw who it was waking him, he grinned at him. His head bobbed down, but snapped up again. His eyes were out of focus, but Draco knew him well enough to know he was just stupidly drunk and tired – there was nothing to worry about.

"Draco, my bud!" Noel slurred, before he started fumbling around for the glass. He took a sip, and then spit it out again. "This is water! I asked for vodka!" Draco grabbed the glass before he could toss it, and put it to his lips.

"This is vodka, you're just too drunk to taste it. C'mon mate, if you don't drink up you won't be able to continue with us! We're just about to leave, but you gotta drink up first!" Draco said, doing his best to sound excited. Noel nodded, and drank the rest of the water. Then he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, before trying to get up. Draco supported him, and after a couple of seconds of fumbling around Noel managed to stand up, leaning heavily on Draco. He was grinning again.

"Onwards!" he roared, and Draco pulled him towards the door. He shot Potter an apologetic look – he was too tired to pretend to even care anymore.

"Sorry 'bout that. Thanks for taking care of him," he said, before pulling Noel out of the door. He heard Potter following him, before he appeared on the other side of Noel. He put Noel's arm around his shoulders, and helped Draco pull him towards the car. They managed to get him into the backseat, securing the seatbelt before closing the door. Potter shot the door a worried look.

"Won't he just open it and get out?" he asked, and Draco laughed humourlessly.

"I've done this numerous times. That door can't be opened from the inside." Potter nodded.

"Child safety lock." Draco nodded. For a moment he forgot Potter was raised by muggles. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. It reached down to his jaw, slightly longer than "normal" length, and though he did keep it rather tidy and strict usually it was a complete mess now.

Draco finally took some time to notice Potter, really notice him. He had filled in a fair bit since their school days, having built some muscle on that lanky body. His hair was just as big a mess as it had always been, but with the slightly tanned skin and the muscles it looked deliberate. He had gotten rid of the glasses, and his green eyes really stood out. He was taller than Draco now, and his style in clothes had improved drastically.

"How come you're hanging out with a muggle?" Potter asked bluntly. He obviously held quite a bit of resentment to Draco still, but he seemed more curious than angry. Draco cleared his throat, and tried not to look too pathetic.

"He's helped me. A lot. It's not like there's a whole lot of people in the wizard community who wants anything to do with me – obviously," Draco said, trying to smile a little. Potter nodded, and Draco was relieved he didn't see any pity in those green eyes.

"Well, you look good… I guess," Potter said, shifting his feet. It was obvious that he felt every bit as awkward as Draco did. Draco's smile was starting to hurt, so he cleared his throat again and took one step backwards.

"I should probably get him home," he said, trying to find a way out of the awkward situation. Potter straightened, and blushed slightly.

"Oh yeah, sure." Draco nodded, and turned to walk towards the car. He opened the front door, climbing into the driver's seat. Before he could close the door, Potter walked up to him, bending down to look him in the eyes.

"Uh, you don't have to say yes, but there's something I'd like you to have. I don't have it here, but maybe if you could stop by tomorrow sometime between 1 pm and 6 pm I could give it to you?" Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. Then his eyes narrowed slightly. He was still very suspicious to people who had supported the Light during the war – most of them still held him accountable for letting the Death Eaters in. And with good reason too. But Potter looked sincere – there was no way he could've planned anything anyway. After all, he didn't know it would be Draco who'd be picking up Noel.

"Yeah, okay. I'll stop by," Draco said, and Potter nodded. He straightened up, and closed the door for Draco. Then he walked back into the club. Draco just sat still for a moment, staring at the steering wheel. It felt really weird to meet someone from the wizard world, and especially when that someone was Potter. He hadn't thought he'd ever meet him again.

Draco sighed, turned the key in the ignition, and drove away. It wasn't until after he had dropped Noel off at his house he remembered he still had a bloody nose.

…

"Hello?" Draco called out, knocking on the same door that had mangled his nose the day before. This time he didn't put his ear to it to listen for footsteps. A moment later Potter opened the door, slowly. He popped his head out, and smiled slightly at Draco.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be standing right outside again," he explained, and Draco forced a smile in return. It wasn't that he still disliked Potter – it was just weird to go from constantly fighting with someone and then just casually having a chat.

"Yeah, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said, and Potter shook his head. He opened the door further for Draco to step inside – he obviously still didn't trust Draco enough to show him his back. Draco understood perfectly, but it still hurt slightly. He stepped past Potter and into the club. It was a weird feeling, being in a club in the middle of the day. The club was clean and proper, very unlike a lot of other clubs and bars. Draco guessed it was because Potter had the advantage of magic.

"Nice place. Did you name it?" he asked without looking at Potter. It was more comfortable to just… not look at each other. He heard Potter walking up to him and stopping somewhere to his right.

"Yeah. Place was a right mess when I bought it, but I think it turned out pretty well," he said, pride in his voice. Draco nodded slowly, agreeing.

"The name makes a lot of sense now," he said, and Potter laughed slightly.

"I thought it would be a good name." They stood in awkward silence for a while, neither of them having anything to talk about with the other person. They shuffled a little, before Potter cleared his throat.

"I'll just go get your… thing," he said, and Draco nodded hurriedly.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just wait here," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. Potter smiled quickly, before walking through a door that obviously led to some sort of staff room. Draco looked around the room a little more. The floors and walls were a comfortable cream colour, and there were lights everywhere. Draco knew from experience that the lights had different colours, and would make the room fit every mood. The chairs and tables were sleek and modern, as was the two large bars. There was a platform that worked as a stage, either for dancing or for some local band. All in all, a very nice, tidy place.

"Here," Potter suddenly said, making Draco jump. He spun around, looking at what Potter held. He felt his mouth drop open, but he couldn't find it in him to close it.

In his hand, Potter held his wand. His precious wand. The wand he had not seen since Potter had been at the manor, disarming him. The only wand he had ever had that truly understood him. He looked up at Potter, wide-eyed. Potter just smiled a little awkwardly. Draco didn't reach for his wand – he noticed that Potter wasn't offering it to him.

"It's my wand," he whispered, unsure what Potter wanted to do with it. Potter nodded, but just looked more uncomfortable. Then he sighed.

"I honestly don't know if it will still act as your wand, after I disarmed you. And if you disarm me, both this and my wand will be your wands. I couldn't find anything about how wands acted when given back to their original owners, and neither could Hermione, so I'm guessing documentation on the subject doesn't exist." Potter reached out his hand, offering the wand back to Draco. Draco slowly took it from his hand, holding his breath.

The moment his fingers closed around the wooden handle, a warm feeling spread through his entire body. The wand seemed to almost burn in his hand, but Draco held on. The warmth washed through him, draining away any doubt he had about it not being his wand anymore. Potter might've won it when he disarmed him, but Potter had never accepted it at his wand. It recognised its true owner. Draco looked up at Potter, a grin slowly spreading on his face.

"It remembers me," he whispered, and Potter looked relieved. He took his own wand from his pocket, obviously not comfortable with Draco being reunited with a wand that had done a lot of evil. But just like Draco, the wand had never wanted to hurt anyone; it had merely been a tool. Draco looked down at his new wand, and put it away. He didn't need that wand anymore – they had never gotten along.

"I can't believe you held on to it for all these years," Draco said, unable to keep his voice from shaking slightly. Potter smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I didn't know if I'd ever meet you again, but I figured it was worth holding on to. Look, Malfoy, I know things went to shits in the war, but it's not too late. Everyone lost family members – a whole bunch of them would've acted the same way you did if they were presented with the choice you had. I can't imagine it being easy for you either," Potter finished quietly. Draco kept his eyes on the floor, his jaw working intently. He wasn't sure if that was exactly what he wanted and needed to hear, or if it just made it worse. A lot of people had been offered the same thing Draco had been offered – and they had turned it down.

"It's really nice of you and all, Potter, but we both know that isn't true. Look, I know what I did was awful, and I don't expect people to forgive me or even understand. I'm not sure I understand it myself. But I'm moving on – I have a life now. It might not be what I wanted or expected, but it is something." He laughed humourlessly. "Who would've thought Draco Malfoy would end up living like a muggle?" Potter looked at him with something resembling pity in his eyes. Draco looked closer. No, not pity. Compassion. Two completely different things, Draco had learned in the later years.

"Malfoy…" he begun, then he sighed. He rubbed the back of his head, looking slightly uncomfortable. But then he got a determined look in his eyes, and he smiled. A genuine smile. "Do you want to come over to my place sometime? We could watch a movie or something – honestly one of the greatest muggle inventions, don't you think?" Draco nodded in agreement, before he suddenly realised what Potter had just asked him. His eyes widened, and he stared at Potter.

"Really?" he asked, incredulous. He really couldn't believe Potter would willingly invite him over to watch a movie with him. He couldn't believe Potter would do anything voluntarily with him. But Potter just smiled and nodded.

"If you don't mind being with a few of my friends. You can bring your drunk friend if you want to," Potter added, grinning. Draco groaned. He knew Noel would always be known as his drunk friend. But it sounded like a rather good idea – Draco always felt more comfortable when Noel was there. Noel might not know what he had done or who he really was, but Draco honestly didn't think he'd care even if he knew.

"Yeah, okay. Sure," he said, trying to smile without looking nervous. Potter looked both pleased and relieved, and then he started fumbling around in his pockets for something. He pulled out a car and handed it to Draco.

"Tonight at six sound good?" he asked, and Draco nodded. On the card were Potter's address and his muggle phone number.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you then, I guess."

…

**A/N**

Right! Not the longest chapter, I know, I know. But this was the most logical place to break off, and if I hadn't broken off here it would just go on forever. I'll update very soon, as the next chapter is done and dusted.

It is beta'd, but only for misspelled word and horrid grammar (I hope there wasn't too much of that either way…). So if a sentence feels clumsy and weird, it's just part of my writer's block. So obviously constructive criticism is very welcome!


	2. I Miss the Misery

**A/N**

New chapter! Still have two more chapters written, and it's not gonna be a long fic, so you won't have to wait too long for an update.

Chapter title is a song by the band Halestorm.

…

"So how did you know this kid again?" Noel asked, shoving the burger into his mouth. He had been passed out all day, sleeping off his hangover, so he had forced Draco to stop by McDonalds on their way to Potter's place. Draco looked straight ahead, looking for the street Potter lived on.

"We went to school together." Noel had finished his burger, and was now attacking his chips.

"You've never told me anything about your school," Noel complained, and Draco sighed. Noel could be a pain in the ass sometimes. Suddenly Draco saw the name of the street Potter had written on his card, and the signalled right. He slowed down, and peeked out of the window to watch for the apartment number from Potter's card.

"Here it is," Draco mumbled, before stopping the car. There were plenty of parking spaces in front of the apartment building, so that was not a problem. While Draco lived in Ashford, Potter lived in Canterbury, only twenty minutes away. The apartment building was old, but well kept. It was beautiful. Draco and Noel got out of the car, both of them looking up at the building. Noel walked around the car, and stopped next to Draco.

"Damn, this looks fancy. Bet your friend can afford it though, owning the most popular club in Kent," Noel said, grinning down at him. Noel was a typical tall, dark and handsome guy. He was an idiot, sure, but his looks made everything easy for him. He was also the best friend anyone could ask for.

"Let's go inside," Draco said, his heart pounding. He was pretty sure he knew who Potter's friends were, and he also knew that they would not be as forgiving as Potter. At least not Weasley. They walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell. A moment later someone picked up.

"Hello?" Potter's distorted voice said, and Draco cleared his throat.

"Hi, it's Draco and Noel." Potter didn't say anything – they heard the buzz from the door a moment later, so they walked inside. The entrance was in same style as the outside of the building – old, but grand. And well-kept. It was what muggles called 'vintage'. At least Draco thought it was – he didn't want to ask Noel in fear of sounding completely ridiculous. They walked to the elevator, and took it to the top. When they stepped out of the elevator, Potter was already standing right outside his apartment, smiling awkwardly at them. Noel, of course, didn't catch up on the awkward. Or he just didn't care.

"Hi! I'm Noel – but we've met before, though I can't remember it at all." He held out a hand, which Potter shook. He smiled at Noel, obviously feeling the soothing effect Noel had on people. Draco stood beside him, fumbling awkwardly. Potter then turned to him, still smiling, though he looked as awkward and out of place as Draco felt.

"Nice of you to come – come on in, the others are already here," he said, holding out an arm. His other hand rested on his thigh, above a small, thin pocket. Draco knew he had his wand there, and he sighed as he realised Potter still didn't trust him at all. Noel obviously didn't catch any of this, because he just grinned at Potter, stepping right inside. Draco followed, keeping his eyes down. It felt really strange, visiting Potter.

They all stepped into the living room, where four people sat waiting – three Weasleys and Granger. Draco recognised the oldest of them as one of the twins – he knew the other twin died during the battle for Hogwarts, but he wasn't sure which one of them he was. Then there was Ginny Weasley, Potter's girlfriend. And of course Ron Weasley, who was sitting next to Granger, holding her hand. They all stared at Noel and Draco as they entered. Noel grinned at them all, while Draco tried not to look any of them in the eye.

"I'm Noel!" Noel said. Nobody answered for a minute – it was clear that nobody knew exactly who was coming. They were all staring at Draco. Draco felt extremely uncomfortable. When nobody answered, Noel looked over at Draco, raising an eyebrow. "What did you do, Draco?" he asked, feigning shock. Draco just mumbled something in return, keeping his eyes on the floor. Suddenly Ron Weasley got up from the sofa, his wand out. Draco froze – not because the wand was pointed at him, but because Noel was there. If Noel found out who he really was… Draco could lose his only friend.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Ron sneered. Potter held his hands up, trying to keep the situation under control.

"Ron, put it down," Granger whispered intently, casting worried glances at Noel. Noel just looked like he was about to burst out laughing. He looked from Draco, to Ron, to Draco again.

"Is this guy for real? What is he going to do – poke me with a stick?" he asked, incredulous. Potter walked towards Ron, laughing.

"Come on, enough joking around. Sit down, Ron," he said, his voice stern though his face was smiling. Ron hesitated, but did as he was told. Draco almost sighed with relief. He looked up at Potter, furrowing his brow.

"Maybe we should just go…" he started, but Potter shook his head.

"No. It's over and done – they don't have any right to mistreat you," Potter said, shooting Ron a look. Ron mumbled something, deserving a smack from Granger. Noel just looked over at Draco, tut-ing.

"I don't know what you did Draco, but I'm guessing you used to be quite the asshole," he said, and Ron snorted.

"I'd say," he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Potter held out a hand, smiling at Draco. There was so much kindness in his eyes, looking into them hurt. Noel walked over to the sofa, and sat down next to Ron, grinning at him. Draco slowly walked over to one of the two free armchairs, and sat down. Potter sat down in the other.

"Now, what are we gonna watch?" Potter asked, looking at them all. Ron and Noel pulled their shoulders, Draco didn't say anything and Granger looked like she started thinking hard.

"Do you have Insidious?" Noel suddenly asked, looking at Potter with bright eyes. Draco groaned silently – he could only guess which genre it was. Potter furrowed his brow, shaking his head.

"Don't think so. But we can check the TV if you can rent it from there. What's it about?" Noel grinned and winked at Draco. Yup, he definitely knew what genre it was.

"It's a horror movie, about this little kid who gets lost in his dreams. He's a natural lucid dreamer. It's a great movie, really terrifying." The others looked like they thought it was a great idea, so Draco didn't say anything. After all he had been through; he didn't want to come across as a whuss. But Draco really detested horror movies – he couldn't understand why muggles wanted to scare themselves. And they were really good at scaring – since Noel was a big horror fan Draco had watched a whole bunch of scary movies, and he found them extremely frightening. It might also be because he had been so close to such a dark person, and he had seen so much horror up close. Of course Noel didn't know.

"Ah, here it is! Everyone ready?" Potter asked everyone, but his eyes were on Draco. Draco forced a smile to his face, and nodded. He would get through it.

…

"So you all went to school together?" Noel asked. The movie was over, and they had all started talking. Draco didn't say much – he just answered when someone asked him a question. It seemed like the three Weasleys mostly tried to ignore him, while Potter and Granger were trying to include him in the conversation. Noel just talked as much as he always did.

"Yeah. George's two years older than us and Ginny's a year younger." Noel pointed at Granger and Ron, squinting.

"Aaand you two are a couple, right?" Granger and Ron smiled and nodded. Ron looked down at their joined hands and squeezed it slightly.

"Since we were seventeen." Potter looked over at them, smiling. Draco just twisted uncomfortably. He was really worried about how they would handle it when Noel eventually asked more complicated questions – like why they all hated Draco so much. That would be a difficult thing to explain.

"Are you guys siblings?" he asked, pointing at all the Weasleys. They all nodded, smiling. Draco couldn't help but notice how lifeless George Weasley seemed – it was as if he was still alive just because he had to. He tried not to think too hard about it – he could only imagine how much he must hate Draco for letting in the Death Eaters who killed his brother.

Draco hadn't been following the conversation, so when all eyes were suddenly on him he felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He looked at Ron's judgemental stare and Granger's pitying stare before looking desperately at Noel for an explanation. Noel nodded towards his left arm.

"Your tattoo, I just asked you why you got it? It's really cool and all, it's just not… you," he grinned, while looking at the others for confirmation. The others just sat there, quietly. They had their jaws locked tight, and they all looked like they really did think it fitted Draco. Draco looked down at his arm, which was covered. It was always covered these days.

"It was a stupid mistake," he mumbled, clenching his hand over his forearm. Ron scoffed loudly, and Draco looked up at him without thinking.

"A mistake," Ron repeated, and Draco felt colour drain from his face. Potter leaned forward, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron, it was a mistake. We all make mistakes." Ron looked over at Potter, furiously. He looked like he was somewhere between crying and shouting. Draco got the feeling Ron would like nothing more than to hex Draco into the next century.

"Yeah, everyone makes mistakes, but that's a bloody big 'mistake' if you ask me! And Fred, and Tonks, and Lupin, and Sirius, are they all part of that 'mistake', huh?" Ron shouted, and Draco sank down in his chair. He didn't know why he was here, why Potter had invited him. Maybe this was why he had invited him – he wanted Draco to feel small and terrible, and to feel the guilt weigh down on his shoulders. To feel the weight of all the loved ones they had lost.

"We're not just talking about a tattoo anymore, are we?" Noel asked, carefully. He seemed to be finally picking up on the dreadful mood that was weighing down upon them. Ron's head snapped around, and he laughed humourlessly at Noel.

"Why don't you ask your buddy? Ask him what he did," Ron sneered, looking over at Draco. There were tears in his eyes. "Ask him how many people died for his 'mistake'." Then he got up, and stormed out of the room. Granger followed, shooting Noel an apologetic look. She didn't look at Draco at all. Potter got up too, but he did look at Draco.

"Malfoy, I'm really sorry. I didn't know he'd react this strongly," he said. He really did look sorry, but it didn't help the fact that seeing Draco had forced his best friend to relive all of those terrible memories. And Draco felt awful about it. It was the worst confrontation he had had to this date – he had been blamed for so many deaths, had been hated by so many people, but seeing the hurt in the remaining twin's eyes as his brother shouted at Draco had been the worst thing Draco had ever experienced. Including all the times he had been tortured for not doing what he had been told during the war.

Draco and Noel were left with George and Ginny, who were fidgeting uncomfortably. Then Ginny sighed, and looked over at Draco.

"Look, I know you were a prick in school, and I know people blame you for the battle. Thing is, it would've happened anyway. They just need someone to blame. And, well… you did save Harry's life by lying about who he was. And your mother saved him too, in the woods. And we all saw how you hesitated when your mother called you to her side." Then she smiled a little. "I know nobody else knows, but I saw you fighting. For us." She stood up and walked over to him. She bent down, and gave him a quick hug. Then she walked out of the room to join the others. The room fell quiet again.

"We should probably go," Draco mumbled, and got up from the chair without looking at George or Noel. He walked quickly towards the front door, and put on his shoes in a hurry. He could hear Noel following him, and he just hoped they would be out of there before Potter came back.

"Malfoy, Ginny was wrong," George suddenly said. Draco froze, and slowly turned around. George was still sitting on the sofa, his hands in his lap and his head bent down. Draco couldn't see his face, but he could only guess what was coming next. Of course he wouldn't agree with Ginny had said that Draco wasn't the one to blame alone.

"I'm really sorry," Draco said. He didn't know what else to say. George shook his head, and then he looked up. He looked incredibly sad, but at the same time there was a tiny bit of that fire Draco remembered from their school days. That fire that made them create that ruckus at Hogwarts when Umbridge worked there.

"She wasn't the only one who saw you fighting for us. I saw you, after… after Fred was killed. You saw it too – I saw you following that Death Eater, so I followed you. I saw what you did – I saw you kill him." George got up from the sofa, and walked towards Draco. Draco was frozen – he didn't know how to react. He hadn't realised that anyone had seen that. George stopped in front of him, and put a hand on his shoulder. He was smiling. "Thank you." He held his eyes for a little bit longer, then he walked away to join the others. Draco stood frozen in that spot a little bit longer, before he quickly grabbed his jacket and hurried out.

Noel got into the elevator with him, and they stood in silence all the way down. Draco was terrified of what he had to tell Noel now – he had heard so many things it was really hard to explain, and though he could just obliviate his memory he didn't really want to do that to his friend. They walked to the car in silence, and they both got in. Draco didn't start it up straight away. Instead he took a deep breath, held it in for a little while, then he turned to Noel.

"I know it must be really confusing to hear all of those things, and I'm not gonna say I can explain. But… you're the best friend I've ever had, and I don't want to lose you. If you're willing to keep an open mind, I can try to explain it. Just… promise me you won't hate me afterwards." Noel was silent for a little bit. He was staring at the dashboard, his brows furrowed. Then he looked up at Draco, and grinned.

"Mate, I don't care who you've killed or what you've done. It all sounds a little too crazy to be true, but you've been a good mate. One of the best I've ever had, actually." Then he put his arm around Draco's head and pulled it closer, rubbing his hair furiously with his knuckles. "You're too small and scrawny to be scared of, anyway!" He let go, and kept grinning at Draco. Draco almost felt like hugging him – he really was the best friend anyone could ask for. He put the key in the ignition, and then they were off.

"Dude, what's a Death Eater?" Noel suddenly asked, and Draco sighed. He realised he would have to tell Noel a whole lot about a world he didn't even know existed.

"I'll tell you all about it once we get home – all right?" Noel looked at him, and smiled. A genuine smile, instead of the usual grin.

"All right, mate."

…

**A/N**

This was where it started living its own life – usually when I write I have one small idea in my head (we're talking real small here – like one sentence), and the story just grows as I write. So I hope it grows into something good this time!


	3. Hjerteknuser (Heartbreaker)

**A/N**

Chapter title is by a Norwegian band named Kaizers Orchestra – even if you don't understand a word they say; it's still an amazing song. I suggest you listen to it – you won't regret it.

"So… a Dark Mark," Noel repeated, and Draco nodded. He had just finished telling him everything he needed to know about the wizard world, including Draco's… contributions to the war. Noel was rubbing his temples with a concentrated look on his face. "And you're a… a… Death Eater?" He looked up at Draco, who nodded again. Noel slowly shook his head, incredulous.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked, cautiously. Noel nodded, his eyes wide.

"I can't believe magic really exists!" he said, a smile forming on his face. He looked over at Draco, grinning. "Show me something!" Draco made a face.

"Can't. Ministry of Magic will call me in for a hearing if I do magic close to a muggle – a non-magical person – and after the war, I won't be able to get out of it easily. They'll have my head on a plate." Noel sighed, and put his head in his hands, staring dreamily out into the air.

"I wish I was magical. That would be super-awesome." Draco pulled his shoulders.

"You'd probably be in Gryffindor, and you'd probably hate me too." Noel looked over at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"That Harry fellow didn't seem to hate you. Neither did the rest of them, except that one redhead. But you can't really blame him for being upset though," Noel said, his voice soft. Draco slowly shook his head.

"No, of course I can't. If I were him, I'd have hexed me into the next century the moment I saw me." Draco rubbed his face, groaning. "I don't get it. Potter and I were the worst enemies at school. He hated my guts, and I… well, I was annoyed. Really annoyed." Noel raised his eyebrow again, questioning him without saying a single word. Draco sighed and threw his hands in the air. "The first time I met him was in Diagon Alley – a magical street in London – when we were getting our school uniforms. My father had told me that I needed to impress people, and that I needed to sound in control at all times. So I was shit-nervous about being alone in Diagon Alley waiting for my parents, and when Potter came in I sort of just started talking to him, and he was completely uninterested. He barely replied, and no matter what I said I couldn't make him even look at me twice. I had no clue who he was then, of course, but the moment I knew I tried again." Draco laughed humourlessly. He still remembered the first couple of catastrophic meetings with Potter. The time at the Hogwarts Express when Weasley's rat had bitten Goyle, the time outside the Grand Hall where Draco had insulted Weasley and then tried to make friends with Potter… it was just embarrassing.

"So you didn't get off to a good start. That shouldn't make anyone hate you," Noel said. Draco just sighed.

"It wasn't just that. There's so much… I was a real dick. And… well, relatives of mine had killed and tortured relatives of Potter's friends, and my dad was one of the Dark Lord's original Death Eaters. And a whole bunch of other stuff." Draco put his head in his hands again, hiding his face. "I just don't get why he, of all people, suddenly decided to be nice to me." Noel leaned back in his chair and pulled his shoulders.

"His parents died when he was too young to remember them, right? And your parents are alive because you did what that dark dude said, right?" Noel looked at Draco. "Maybe he knows he'd have done the same if he could." Draco stared at his friend. It was ridiculous, Draco knew that, but maybe he did have a point. He didn't think Potter would actually do that – his damn Gryffindor spirit would always make him do the right thing – but he could see what Noel meant. In a way.

"I just… I never imagined ever meeting him again." Noel grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's all my doing." Draco made a face and threw a pillow after him.

"Fucking drunkard." Noel just laughed, and leaned back in his chair. He still looked like he couldn't quite fathom that there was an entire world he had never known about.

"This is just so awesome. Can I come with you to that Daiganallay or whatever?" Draco laughed.

"Diagon Alley. And sure."

…

"What's this?" Noel asked excitedly. He was running from shop window to shop window like a little child, and Draco just had to run after him so he wouldn't lose him. They had been in Diagon Alley for almost two hours, and Noel hadn't slowed down for a single second. Draco was afraid that if he didn't get anything to drink, he'd end up fainting from the excitement.

"Potions ingredients. Noel, how about we go get something to eat and drink?" Draco asked, putting a hand on Noel's arm before he could grab something from the barrels outside the shop. Noel looked at him, and nodded. He had a huge grin on his face, and Draco almost felt bad for pulling him away from the ingredients. They walked over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour (still named after the previous owner who was killed by Death Eaters during the war) and sat down by one of the tables placed outside the shop. Noel's eyes were still sparkling with excitement, and he couldn't help but look at almost every single person who passed their table.

"What will it be?" Draco looked up to see a witch standing by their table, smiling sweetly at them. But the moment she recognised Draco, the smile turned to a sneer. Draco's lips tightened, but he still tried to smile.

"Two vanilla ice creams please. And some water," he added, looking at Noel. Noel didn't seem to notice anything happening right next to him, he was so busy looking at everything else. The witch just huffed and walked away briskly. Draco was used to it, but he had hoped it would get better soon. It didn't take long before the witch put the two vanilla ice creams in front of them, and one glass of water. She glared at Draco before disappearing into the shop again. Draco looked at the ice creams, sighing. They were about half the size they would be normally, and they looked like they had been scooped up from other people's plates. Basically, everything told Draco he wasn't wanted there.

"Here, have some water," he mumbled, pushing the glass over to Noel. Noel quickly took it, emptied it, and grinned at Draco. He hadn't noticed anything wrong, he was so busy staring at everything. He started eating the ice cream with childish delight, and Draco hesitantly started eating his. The taste was still great. They sat in silence as they both finished their ice creams, glad to have a short break from the hot weather.

"That's the Potter dude, isn't it?" Noel suddenly said, pointing at something behind Draco's back. Draco whipped around without thinking, and saw Potter walking down the street with the Weasley girl. They hadn't spotted Draco and Noel yet, but by now it was inevitable. If Noel and Draco upped and left now, it would look very suspicious and Potter would know Draco was deliberately trying to avoid him. So Draco just turned to Noel again, his face stiff and tight. Noel just raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. Draco wanted to ask him what he thought was so funny, but before he could say anything someone stopped next to their table.

"Malfoy," Potter said, his voice both surprised and sorry. Draco looked up at him, forcing a smile to his face. His whole body felt tight and rigid, and he couldn't force himself to relax. The smile on his face felt fake and forced, and he wished he could just stop smiling.

"Potter," Draco replied with a small nod of his head. The Weaslette cleared her throat, and Draco looked over at her. His face softened a bit at the memory of their last meeting, and he managed a real smile. "Wea- Ginny," he corrected, earning a smile from the redhead. She looked over at Noel and smiled at him.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," she said, and Noel grinned back up at her. He was leaning back in his chair, arms behind his head.

"I've seen things today that are way cooler than anything I could've imagined. So yeah, I'm having an all right time, I guess." Ginny rolled her eyes at him, then she looked at Potter.

"How about I take Noel for a walk around Diagon Alley, and you two talk a little?" It was a question, but she didn't wait for the answer. She grabbed Noel's arm and pulled him with her. Potter hesitated, but then he sat down on the chair Noel had just left. He folded his hands and put them on the table in front of him, keeping his eyes averted. Draco had crossed his arms over his chest – it looked obnoxious, but it had been Draco's way of shielding himself for as long as he could remember.

"Malfoy, I'm really sorry about the other night," Potter said, and finally met Draco's eyes. His eyes were open and earnest, and Draco sighed. He wasn't going to complain about having Potter as an ally, but it had honestly been easier when he just kept away from everyone magical.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter – I've gotten used to it," Draco ended, laughing humourlessly. Potter's eyes sparked angrily, and his hands tightened to fists.

"You shouldn't be used to that kind of treatment. Ron was out of place – he shouldn't have said those things. People have to realise that we all lost people in the war – we can't continue to blame people who were forced by Voldemort," Potter said, his voice strict. Draco laughed again.

"Potter, you can't be serious. Of course people are going to blame me – I will forever be the traitor, the black sheep. Nothing is going to change that. I can't even come here without having people treat me badly – they'd all prefer it if I just wasn't here. I'm like a dirty spot on their clean window – they just want me gone. Like a shit left by a stray dog." Potter suddenly reached forward and grabbed Draco's shoulders. He stared straight into his eyes, his green eyes dark with anger.

"Shut up. Just shut up." The next thing Draco knew, they apparated.

…

They landed in Potter's living room, right next to a black door. Potter didn't say a word – he just opened the door and pushed Draco inside.

"Potter, what the bloody hell?" Draco asked, but Potter still didn't say a single word. He just shut the door behind them, leaving them in crippling darkness. He heard Potter move, and then the lights came on. Draco spun around, taking in his surroundings. They were in Potter's bedroom. Why were they in Potter's bedroom? Draco spun around again, staring at Potter, who had put his wand down on a dresser. He was staring at Draco, his eyes dark. Draco swallowed. He hadn't seen Potter this way before – he had seen Potter angry, he had seen Potter fight for his life, he had seen Potter grieving… but he hadn't seen that look in his eyes before.

"What the fuck?" Draco squeaked. He didn't mean for it to sound so pathetic, but it did. He swallowed, and backed away. There was something about Potter that unnerved him – he thought about apparating for a second, but was distracted when Potter started walking towards him. Draco continued to back away, until the back of his knees hit something hard. The impact was enough to send him flying down on his back, his lungs emptying with a huff as he hit the bed. Potter immediately crawled on top of him, pushing him further up on the bed. A slow smirk started to form on his lips.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do this," Potter said, his voice low and husky. Draco swallowed again, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, and his skin was tingling nervously. Potter put a hand on Draco's head, slowly caressing his hair before grabbing it forcefully. He yanked his head back, and attached his lips to Draco's neck.

Now, Draco wasn't an inexperienced guy. He had been with quite a few girls, and he felt fairly confident while he was with them. He enjoyed sex, though he didn't think it was as great as everyone insisted it was. It was a fun way to pass an evening, yes, but nothing more. But the moment Potter's lips touched his neck, he felt more aroused than he had ever felt. His skin tingled, but in a different way than before. It felt like it was electric.

Then Potter kissed him. On the lips. Draco reacted automatically – he opened his lips, allowing Potter's tongue to slip inside to explore his mouth. Draco gasped involuntarily, and his hands flew up to grab a hold of… something. That something just happened to be Potter's shirt.

Potter broke the kiss, and stared Draco in the eyes. Draco realised – probably a little too late – what the expression was. It was lust – flaming, passionate lust. Draco felt himself respond to the kiss and to the look in Potter's eyes, and unfortunately it looked like Potter noticed to. A smirk slowly spread on his lips, and he looked down.

"Well, well. Seems like I wasn't completely wrong," Potter mumbled, before he started kissing Draco again. Draco still wasn't sure what he wanted to do – he sort of reacted to the kiss, but not as much as he usually would have. On one hand it felt so damn good, being kissed by Potter, but on the other hand Draco had a nasty feeling he'd be the girl and he wasn't sure if that was his cup of tea.

But then Potter rubbed his own throbbing erection against Draco's, and all thoughts of walking away from it all flew out the window. Draco gasped and arched his back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Damn. Potter snickered, and did it again. Draco let out a slow moan as he arched his back again, desperate for more contact.

Potter then sat up, and quickly pulled his shirt off. Then he unbuckled his belt, and got out of the bed quickly to pull his jeans off. Draco swallowed when he saw the huge bulge in the front of Potter's boxers, making them stand out like a ship ready to sail. Potter smirked at him again – it was very weird to see a Gryffindor smirk, that was sort of a Slytherin thing to do – before he climbed back on top of Draco. He started unbuttoning Draco's shirt, his fingers like fire every time they brushed against Draco's pale skin. Draco felt his breath hitch in his throat, and he kept his eyes on Potter's hands as they worked their way down his body. Then he moved on to Draco's jeans, pulling them off in one swift motion. The boxers went flying too, leaving Draco almost completely naked.

Draco felt very exposed, lying on his back with just an unbuttoned shirt on. He crossed his legs and started to frantically pull his shirt close, but Potter pushed his hands away.

"Take it off," Potter demanded. Draco swallowed, but did as he was told. He wasn't sure why he did exactly what Potter told him, but there was something about him that was so different from what Draco had ever seen him, it just made Draco want to please him. He threw the shirt on the floor, crossing his arms protectively over his chest. Potter put his hands on Draco's shoulders, before he carefully pushed him back onto the bed. He kissed him again, deep and hard. Draco relaxed a little, letting Potter explore his mouth freely. Then his mouth suddenly disappeared, and Draco's eyes flew open. He looked down, and blushed furiously when he saw what Potter was about to do.

"Hold on, IaaAAAAH!" Draco shouted as Potter suddenly took his entire cock in his mouth, sucking hard. He automatically thrust his hips up to meet Potter's warm mouth, but was pushed down again. Potter pinned his hips down, making sure he wasn't going to choke him again. Then he sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down. Draco was moaning and twisting, sweat forming on his skin. His hands flew up to grab Potter's hair, pulling on it desperately. Potter didn't seem to mind – he just continued at a faster pace, stroking Draco's thighs as he sucked him.

Suddenly he sat up, and pressed three fingers to Draco's lips. Draco parted them, and let the fingers slide in. He swirled his tongue around them, coating them in saliva. Potter quickly withdrew the fingers, before bending down again to continue his administrations of Draco's weeping cock. But this time he also started pushing one finger inside of Draco. Draco drew in one sharp breath – although it didn't actually hurt, it was a very strange sensation, and he wasn't sure if he found it pleasurable or not.

But damn did Potter know how to suck a cock – even after he added another finger, Draco was too distracted to feel any pain. Or at least he was far too busy to pay any attention to it. But when the third digit was pushed inside him, he clenched up around the intrusion. And that hurt. He winced, and started writhing to get away from the pain. But Potter just sucked harder, and pushed his fingers all the way inside.

And boy, did that make Draco forget about the pain. He screamed out, and arched his back. Potter continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Draco, stretching him. When he finally pulled them all the way out, Draco cried out. Potter sat up, and smirked at him, making Draco blush furiously and cover his mouth with his hand. He suddenly felt ashamed for enjoying it that much. But Potter just reached down and pulled his hand away, kissing Draco on the lips tenderly.

"I like hearing you scream," he whispered, before he sat up again. Draco watched as Potter pulled off his own boxers, letting his erection spring free. He spat in his hand, and slowly started coating his throbbing cock in the saliva, keeping his eyes on Draco the entire time. A smile slowly formed on his lips, and he placed the tip of the erection to Draco's puckered entrance. He still kept his eyes on Draco as he slowly started pushing inside.

"Fuck," Draco mumbled, his voice tight. He desperately wanted something inside him again, but Potter's cock was quite a lot bigger than just three fingers. And without the attention Potter had given his cock, he could sense the pain so much better. And boy, did it hurt. Draco put his arm over his face as Potter slowly pushed inside. It felt like forever before Potter was finally buried all the way to the hilt in Draco's ass, and he paused. Draco gasped for breath, trying desperately to relax.

"Are you all right?" Potter mumbled, stroking Draco's body carefully. Draco mustered a nod, but kept his arm over his face to hide the pained expression. But Potter wasn't having it – he forcefully pulled the arm away, locking eyes with Draco. He grabbed Draco's softening cock, and squeezed it. He slowly started pumping up and down as he pulled out, and pushed back in again. It took a couple of tries, but he finally hit that deliciously sweet spot. Draco screamed out and arched his back, desperately craving more.

"That's more like it," Potter snickered, before he picked up the pace and started slamming into Draco to hit his prostate dead on every time. It wasn't long before Draco was a shaking, writhing mess, and he was so close to the edge it felt like he was holding on with the tips of his fingers. A particularly hard squeeze and thrust sent him flying over the edge, and he came hard. His muscles clenched and relaxed rapidly around Potter's cock, earning a gasp and a moan before he came too. Potter continued to fuck him all through their orgasms, and it was the best orgasm Draco had ever experienced.

Then Potter collapsed on top of him, gasping for air. They stayed like that until they had caught their breath, and then Potter rolled off Draco. He immediately got out of the bed, and Draco felt his heart sink. Suddenly, he felt dirty and shameful – Potter more or less ran away from him only seconds after he had fucked him, and Draco had a bad feeling about it. And when Potter suddenly pointed his wand at him, it didn't exactly feel any better.

"Hey!" Draco shouted, and scrambled to get away. The sudden movement made his ass and lower back hurt like hell, and since he had been trying to get to his feet he fell out of bed. The impact with the hard floor didn't exactly make the pain any better, and he felt tears form in his eyes. Potter rushed over to him, and helped him up again.

"Draco, get in the bed again, I'm sorry," Potter said. Draco looked at him, blinking. He was confused. Potter didn't look like he was about to attack him now – he looked very apologetic as he tucked Draco in under the covers. He lifted them slightly, and cast a quick cleaning charm on Draco before tucking him back under the covers. He stroked Draco's hair, staring into his eyes.

"I was only going to clean you up," he said, still apologetic. "I'm sorry if I scared you." Draco blushed. He felt silly now. Potter cast a cleaning charm on himself, before crawling into the bed next to Draco. He slipped under the covers, and pulled Draco close, nuzzling his face in Draco's hair.

"I'm sorry," Draco mumbled, and let Potter cuddle him. It felt good. Actually, it felt amazing. Draco hadn't felt this loved since… well, ever. Potter opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. They both stared at the door, incredulous.

"Are you two finished? Is it safe to enter?" Ginny shouted through the door, and Draco blushed furiously. How long had she been there.

"Come in," Potter shouted back, laughter in his voice. He still kept his arms securely around Draco, stroking his hair lazily. The door opened, and both Ginny and Noel entered, the latter with a huge grin on his face. Ginny just smiled knowingly.

"About time, you two. Harry's been horny for you since you were fourteen," Ginny said, winking at Draco. Draco's head snapped around, and he stared at Potter, who only pulled his shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

"What can I say? I like them feisty." Draco blushed again and mumbled something under his breath. Most of all he wanted to crawl underneath the covers and just hide there.

"Well, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Ginny said, and pushed Noel out of the room. She closed the door behind her, leaving Potter and Draco alone. None of them said anything at first.

"You called me Draco," Draco said without meeting Potter's eyes. He still wasn't too sure about what was really going on, and he didn't want to be the clingy one-night stand who thought it was much more than just a fuck. Potter laughed.

"I think that's only appropriate now, don't you?" he said, and Draco nodded hesitantly. "At least I'm hoping this meant more than just sex for you too," Potter added carefully. Draco thought about it for a moment. There were so many reasons not to, but they were all shallow. Like how would the magic community react when they found out Potter was seeing an ex Death Eater. Especially what Ron Weasley would say. All in all, it was all negative for Potter.

"It was. But why would you be with me? It'll be a lot of hard work if you want to go public with it," Draco said carefully. He found that the thought of just leaving now and not meeting Potter again was very painful, and he didn't want to go there at all. He felt comfortable where he was. Potter kissed his forehead softly.

"Because I've never had people doubt me before," he said sarcastically. Draco huffed, but hugged Potter tighter.

"Fine then, Harry."

**A/N**

*drum roll* Aaaaaand it's finished! As I said, it wasn't gonna be a long fic – first I was planning on dividing this into two chapters, but that would mean that the third chapter would be like, three pages, and I don't like having short chapters. So yeah. One long-ass chapter instead, hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
